A world without a genius is so boring ! Near
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: knowing she has a special gift she tries to save Near from a fate worse then Death it'self.. But will she succeed ? and what will hapen to Light when he will find out that she chose Near over him? Lemon inside..dont like dont read!One shot


_Name: Rinnu Nagasaki ; Age: 18; Looks: Long black hair, with dark purple streaks and red to yellow eyes_

I don't own " Death Note " …nor the Characters I used *well.. the one I made up is mine and no wane can take her away from me :P *

Your foot-steps sounded so rough on the cold floor as you walked to Near's office . You gulped as you tried to sound a little formal , when you opened the heavy door . He was in his chair , making a tower out of some cubes . You watched his figure for a wail , looking lovingly as his white hair moved back and forth . You nearly jumped out of your skin when his deep voice echoed in the empty room .

-" You must be Rinnu Nagasaki !" he said as you looked at him with a strange look on your face .

-" Yes… you talked with my father …. The head of police ?... regarding the Kira incident … I was send here to help you … " you said shyly as he turned to look at you .

Your eyes met his as you gulped again , stepping a little back . Damn ! He looked even more hotter then from behind .

-"I don't think that you can help us miss Nagasaki !" he said as he turned around in his chair .

Your face when emotionless . You were very pale as your shaky hand reached for his chair .

- " you cant do this to me …" you said , your voice low and raspy .

-"But why do you want so much o help me and the second L?" he asked his eyes fixed on his tower.

-" Because I knew the first L and ….because …. Mello …I mean Kira …killed half of my family .." you said your chin touching your chest as you lowered your hand . He couldn't understand .

-" So…that's the reason that makes you throw yourself in this mess that the Death Note created !" he said , his head turning again to face you .

You didn't respond . You had to tell him the truth about your family . You had to avenge your family . Mello had no right to do that , just because you were one of the kids that studied with him and Near and he wanted you to join him .

You clenched your teeth and looked to the side . In the background you heard hurried foot-steps and panicked voices . Near didn't even flinch when the door flied open and his personal guard entered . His face was covered with sweat as he walked shakily to Near .

-"Sir…we have to go !" he breathed out .

You looked puzzled at him . Then your gaze shifted from him to Near who didn't say a word .

-"N …you're being attacked by forces that…" a strange voice sounded from the computer , but was cut off by a huge boom! That echoed in all the halls .

You felt the heat from the fire on your legs , but you didn't say one word to determine Near to leave the place and come with you .

-"Sir…you have to go now ! Please miss Nagasaki …take him out of here as fast as you can ! you both are in danger !" the man addressed you , as you looked sadly at the ground .

Near told you clear that he didn't need your help and you couldn't force him . You cared about him , but if he rejected you , you couldn't do much .

-"Lets go, miss Nagasaki !" you heard him say , as he grabbed your hand .

The only thing that you could do in that moment was to fallow him and blush deeply .His hand was so soft , and he pulled you so gently that your mind couldn't understand that there were things more important in that moment . A lump formed in your throat as you went back to reality when another boom echoed thru the walls .

The bigger problem was heading your way . Lots of troopers were running to catch you 2 . You looked up , determined to find a solution . You remembered the ventilation system that functioned above your heads . A plan formed in your mind . You left Near standing there in the hall and looked for the small door like thing at the ventilation . You turned around and marched right into the first office that make into your vision . You felt Near looking at you , wondering what you were up to , but you didn't stay to explain what you were doing .

In the office you searched for some papers and a pen and wrote down some things and rushed back to Near holding those papers .

You threw them on the floor in such a manner that the guys that were searching for you to see them and pick them up . Jumping on your tip-toes you managed to open the little ventilation tube , but you have no plan to get in it and crawl to and exit .

As you did this , Near just stood there , his back resting on the cold wall , his hands in his pockets . After you threw your jacket in the ventilation , so that it was sticking out , you ran to every door and open them , slamming them to the wall .

You turned to face Near , grabbed his hand and rushed in a small cabinet . In that room there was a wardrobe . Opening the damn thing you pushed Near in it and you jumped in it as well , closing the door just in time .

-"Hey guys…Look at this !" a voice rang from the corridor as you held your breath .

Your back was facing Near's chest . You felt his breath on your neck as he rested his head in the crock of your shoulder . You were flushed and your heart was beating so hard that Near was forced to snake his hands around your waist and drag you even more closer to his chest . You clenched your hands on the door , just to remain focused on the task you had to finish : Saving Near and yourself .

-"They went in the ventilation tube ….. we have to tell Mello-sama and fast … Search this hole building ..maybe we can find someone that can tell us were the idiot is … They cant be far. ... Lets move ..Move !Move !!!" another guy yelled as the guys that came for you ran into 2 different directions .

-"God ! … I thought that they will stay forever …" you whispered .

You stayed in that this for 2 more minutes , huffing , cuz Near didn't respond . Opening the door slightly you stuck your head out a bit , but , to your relief , nobody was there . Dragging Near out , you ran out of the cabinet . You ran and ran , your breath becoming harsh and raspy .

When you 2 stopped at a cross-road you exhaled sharply . You looked worried at the long dark corridors .

-"Lets take the right one !" Near said , but didn't move a muscle , as if he was waiting for your opinion .

-"There is a 25 % chances for us to be couth . If we take the left one , there are only 30 % chances for us to get into trouble . We need to find a way that takes us outside without a problem or with minimum chances . " you said the blue plans of the hole hiding place , that your father gave you , coming into your mind .

-"The 20 % chance for us to go in the ventilation system increased to 33 % …I don't think that we have another way !" Near said with a deciding tone .

-"No!.. there is another way !" you chirped happily , looking down at the stony floor . Your eyes locked with one certain peace of stone .

-"Were ?..what ?" Near asked , looking at you .

You kneeled down and started hitting the plates just to be sure . It didn't take you long to know that the stone in front of your eyes was the right one .

-"Come here and help he …quick !" you huffed .

Near kneeled next to you and moved to plate very easy off it's place .

You bit your lips looking from the man that stood next to you , to the small cavern that opened it's self in front of you .

-"We better get going !"Near broke the silence .

You jumped in the small passage , after you told Near to grab the place to seal the entrance so that they weren't discovered too soon .

After he was next to you , everything went black .

-"Now... I will need some kind o light !" you mumbled under your voice , searching your pockets for your phone .

A light hit your body and you were surprised to see that Near was the one holding it .

-"Thanks !" you said , blushing a little and walking in front of him .

The place was so wrong made that you couldn't walk next to him .

-"So… tell me again… why do you want to kill Kira ?... and why do you think that Mello is Kira ?" he asked , his voice low .

-"I'm not certain that Mello is Kira , but I know that he know that guy , cuz he was the only one , besides you , that knew who my family was … My grandpa was an ex-convict , but he retired from the drug business since I was born … he was the one that send me to that school to learn to think like L … but I was too different from you and Mello…I had my own personality …I loved my grandpa … but he along with my grandma and 2 of my cousins were killed … under my gaze… they were forced by something to drag me to a place as they took their life in front of my eyes . I was tied up to a chair with a cloth in my mouth and I couldn't do a thing …. I sow the tears of regret in their eyes … Now… I know that I cant bring them back , but I would like to know why Kira killed them …why Mello told him to kill my family …. But I suspect that Light Yagami is implicated in this… I don't know how to tell you this , but I watched him for a wail now and I know that he has to know Kira …" you said , your voice cut in your throat , when you tried to tell Near about your theory .

-"Do you have any solid proof ?" he asked after a long silence .

You lowered your head . You didn't knew how to put it .

You had , since child-hood a special power, or a gift as you liked to call it .You could see spirits , especially the Shinigami that came to you, or were close to you .

When you started spying on Light Yagami a Shinigami came to talk to you . That Shinigami , in particular told you some strange thing about your world and the Death Note . His name was Ryuk . He told you almost all the things that Light did , but that had to remain between you and him . Who would believe you anyway !?

Plus you couldn't go and accuse him . Not even Near believed you . You shook your head and walked a little faster , thinking about a way to get away and to prove Near that you could help him .

-"Hey gorgeous !" a raspy and snickering voice rang , vibrating from the cold and musky walls .

-"Ryuk !"you whispered ,making Near look at you puzzled . He didn't knew who you were talking about . You turned your body to look behind Near , but the Shinigami wasn't there . Your gaze fell upon the genius behind you ,who took your hand , and made you turn , so that you could continue walking . You puffed , almost running away from him , although that wasn't your style . You haven't run , all your life , from problems , but this guy just made you . Like he was a little clueless , even though he was a genius . You even muttered that ,under your breath , but he didn't hear a thing .

-"I'm here cutie !" the same voice said , after a couple of minutes of silence .

-"You like making me angry !" you whispered , making sure , your crush didn't hear you .

-"You're so beautiful when you're angry !" he snickered again .

-"OK …OK… but what do you want ?" you asked , waiving your hand to pass the subject .

-"Light is some were in front of you . … but I have a little secret …" he said , waiting for you to say something .

You turned your head and body all of a sudden and Near just bumped into you .

-"Wha… what ?! why did you stop ?" he asked looking at you with the same eyes that made your heart skip a beat .

-"Um… Light is in front of us … we have to find another way !" you said in a breath , looking at the black and slippery floor .

-"From were … never mind … so ? what are you going to do !?" he asked crossing his arms .

-"Just think for a moment !" you said , before you turned again to face Ryuk .

You looked straight into his eyes with one of your famous ' come-on-and-tell-me-before-i-kick-your-ass' looks .

-" hm… the wall on your right is very fragile … it can easily break if you kick it hard enough .. but you will end up into a sewer … and from there on it depends on you … Light wont know were you had gone … " Ryuk said nodding after he finished .

-"Thanks .. but still … I don't understand why you are helping me !?" you said , not looking at the death angel .

Your hand was brushing gently the wall on your right , your fingers knocking slightly to see if the Shinigami was right .

-"Hm… I like how you think .. I had watched you when I was up in the Shinigami world … you know when to act and when to stop , not like all the humans , though this is boring sometimes …. But you know how to make things interesting and you captivated my attention … plus … Light likes you even if he will probably just ignore you if he will catch you … he is looking for Near and will gladly use you to get to him … he will regret later … but I know your secret , so I wont let him get to you !" he smiled his devious smile as you stopped turning your head fast enough to make him step back a little and twitch .

You didn't respond , but a faint smile , a sad smile appeared on your lips .

-"Thank you Ryuk … for everything !" you finally whispered .

In the mean wail Near was playing with a pen drawing some strange things on the wall .

-"Um… Near … I found a way out of here !" you said out loud .

When he didn't respond you turned your eyes to the wall as you kicked it once . Dust flew to your nose making you sneeze. You shook your head and kicked it again . and again , till the damn all collapsed , with a muffled sound in the smelly water that appeared in front of your eyes .

-"See ?" you said ,your hands on your hips , proud of your job and the fact that nobody except you and the other 2 males heard the sound .

When the last waive of dust cleared away you sow the green water which easily made it to a brown color . Rats and spiders plus some ugly little and long worms crawled in that place . Now you were truly groused up . but you sucked it up and stepped in , seeing that your companion didn't moved just looked at you like you were crazy .

-"Are you really going to walk throw that ?" Ryuk and Near asked at the same time though only you heard .

You didn't answer just walked a little unstable on your legs , till you felt a hand on your waist snaking till it got on your stomach . You turned your head to see Near steping behind you .

-" you shouldn't walk in this …. There is a 55% chance that you may …" he tried to say as you closed your eyes , fallowing Ryuk till he disappeared .

He was cut off by your finger pressed gently on his lips and this shut him up .

- "Since when do you know me ? … you know that I wont give up no matter what !" you smiled walking away from him .

- " that's what I am afraid of ! " he whispered , but you were too distracted by the sounds that echoed through the walls to hear him .

The little adventure in the smelly sewers ended when you got to and exit far away from Near's secret hide-out .

You climbed on the lather and bugged the metal thing that was covering the sewer . You took a peek to see if it was safe and motioned to Near to follow you . To your relief , you ended up in a side way-street , and nobody looked at you 2 . You grabbed Near's hand and dragged him after you . People looked at you 2 with a grimaced look , holding their breaths .

-"What ? " you asked , putting your hands on your hips as Near sweat-dropped .

You motioned to Near to fallow you and he did as you walked , rather annoyed to a very tall building .

-"You know we need to hide right ?" he asked , whispering in your ear as you blushed a little a overwhelming heat coming to your face .

-"Yes … we can go to my apartment … My father bought it for me 10 years ago and I only stayed there 1 time … is it safe enough or do you have another idea ?" you asked searching for the right building .

-"Yes … for the time being !" he whispered again walking after you as you took the lead . People were still looking at you 2 like you were … some kind of giant rats .

It didn't take long for you to reach your old apartment . You rushed up the stairs to the 3-rd floor , seeing as the elevator was full or …stuck . The building had 8 flours , and had multiple view , well… your apartment had . Plus your father made sure it wasn't in the open , so that the snipers*he thought* couldn't see , nor hurt you , before you knew about them .

Opening the front door with a shaky hand , all you heard Near say was :

-"Hn .."

That sweet little apartment had everything it needed . 3 rooms , with bathrooms each , a spacious kitchen , and a huge living room .The first thing that hit your gaze was the black leather couch , the wide screen plasma TV , a round table with 2 laptops on it … and some chairs .

-"Looks like my father was here… probably … 4 days ago … and he left those …" you said pointing to the untouched laptops . There was a slight possibility that he may have been couth , but you knew from the way things were left behind that he left those for your own benefit . He didn't leave because he was forced , he left because he wanted to help you catch Kira .

You snapped out of your trance when you didn't felt Near's presents next to you .

-"Can I eat something ?" he asked , his voice reverberating from the kitchen . You sighted and closed the door locking it .

You walked to your old room , or the room you said it was yours and took your clothes off . Before you closed the door , you remembered that you had to tell him where you were .

-"Near-san … if you need me … I'm in my room ..in the bathroom !" you yelled so that he can hear you . You froze on the spot , waiting for his reply .

-"Uhu !.." you finally heard , and you began to giggle .

You were sure that , by now , he was stuffing his face with sweets , like he always did when you were little .

Taking one last look in the room , you threw your panties and bra on the bed and walked , almost skipping to the shower .

Minutes after , hot water hit your delicate flesh , washing away the dirt and stress . You stayed like that , under the hot rain , whispering an old song you used to sing when you were little , but you snapped out of it once you felt that the water was stopping . You smiled . You forgot that you had put a time for all of your showers . You stepped out of the bathroom with a tiny white towel strapped around your naked form . Well…it wasn't that tiny , cuz it covered your upper body and went to your knees , but something made you regret that you didn't took a longer towel .

-"Damn !" you heard the 'Something' say .

Blushing a little , you looked at the bed and sow Near , looking at your slender form , with almost hunger in his eyes . Just to make things worse , he was holding your panties , and bra , as if he was just inspecting them . You got red as a cherry and almost fainted, if he hadn't come to your side to catch you .

-"You ok , Rinnu ?" he asked , his eyes sparkling with a strange emotion .

-"Ya … but why were you …?" you tried to ask him this time .

-"Never mind " he cut you off , so you didn't continue . He picked you up and laid you on the edge of the bed , trying to walk away from you . Now he was acting rather strange … to your opinion at least .

But you wanted to know why he was so down all of a sudden , so you grabbed his hand and pulled him back to you , before he could leave you there … all alone . He fell to his knees his face inches away from yours .

You had never admitted how cute he was , nor the fact that you loved him . You have been in love with him since you were 5 . Mello and him always fought when it came to you , but you never found out way . Maybe because you were dense when it came to love and the hole : ' tell your crush how you feel ' thing .

-"Near…do you mind telling me why are you acting so strange in my presents ? .. why every time we meet , you are either cold and not speak to me , or you get all mushy and stuff ?" you said , watching as he held his breath , not looking at you .

You hugged him close , and you couldn't stop to notice , how your form blended with his perfectly . You felt safe in his arms . You felt strong .

He pushed you away gently , so that you couldn't feel rejected , and looked at your hands .

-"Remember when we were little ? … do you know why ,me and Mello , always fought ?... well … we bough liked you , but you didn't seem to like one of us best , so we always tried to make you understand …. Our feeling …." He said in a whisper kind of way .

-"So…" you tried to make him continue .

-"I have difficulties trying to control myself when it come to you … that's why .." he finished , as your eyes widen in shock . He did admit that he liked you , right ?

Your heart flipped in your chest , as you lined in .

-"You should have told me … " you whispered before you pressed your soft lips on his .

-"I still can show you !" he said , smirking .

He pushed his body forward as he smashed his lips on yours , covering your form with his . You almost moaned in the kiss as he took his T-shirt off .

He didn't wasted time on slow things . his tong was already trying to get into your mouth , but you kind of ..refused him .

He started nibbling at your bottom lip , and you gasped when you felt his hand slipping under your towel .

He aimed straight for your sweet spot , rubbing his fingers on your clit , as you arched your back . He used this thing to dart his tong into your mouth , exploring with hunger and need your warm and wet cavern . Your tong joined his in the forbidden dance , your hands snacking in his hair .

2 of his digits entered your core as you squealed in the kiss tugging at his pants . He thrust those fingers at a high speed , as you barely managed to think . When you finally managed to get his pants off , he made your towel disappear , joining the rest of the clothes on the floor .

You 2 crawled to the middle of the king-sized bed , his ,now erect , member brushing on your inner tights . His actions hold wanting , needing and lust , all combined with pure love , or that was what you sow in them .

He then left your sweet mouth and started kissing your neck , nibbling , biting and sucking at the flesh , leaving butterfly kisses all over .

Still pumping at the moist and wet entrance he kissed your breasts gently . You moaned when his teeth scraped over the erect nipples . His tong traced the pink flesh slow as a strange feeling boiled up in your guts .

You arched your back when he engulfed the little nipple and that made his fingers hit a spot that brought you over the edge with a few more thrust of his hand . You hissed when his fingers got out of you , leaving you with a empty feeling .

He positioned himself at your entrance as you shifted under him .

-"Near ..koi.. you know that… I …. I'm still a virgin right ?" you asked , a little insecure .

-"Don't worry.. I'm one too !" he smiled , pushing gently into you .

You fought the scream of pain when he ripped through your barrier , but you couldn't stop the tears that ran down your cheeks .

He filled you completely . Then he stayed still for a moment waiting for the pain that you felt to subdue . It didn't take long and with a sweet and gentle kiss he got out and pushed back in at a steady pace .

He kissed you again and your tong started fighting , as the pain you felt was replaced by pure pleasure . You moved with him , faster and faster .

To your surprise , after thrusting in you for about 20 minutes , he flipped you over so that he was on his back and you on top of him .

-"What …?" came your unfinished question .

-"I want you to fuck yourself on me … I kind of got tired !" he smirked holding your hips in place .

You gulped as you moved up ,slamming back down . After a few thrusts at a slow pace , you went harder and faster , slamming as hard as you could , his back arching from the bed . He was so deep with you , like he was made for you and only you .

You huffed , your breath stuck in your throat .

-" I 'm nearing …!" you panted out , your voice low and raspy , barely reaching Near's mind .

He made the impossible and flipped you over , so that he was back on top . He pushed faster then ever , earning screams from you .

After a few more thrusts he came with you , his seed filling your passage , your juices and screams mixing together in perfection .

He felt exhausted on your body , your eyes shut , panting hard , your bodies glistering with sweat .

-"I…I love …you !" he panted out , barely speaking .

-"I do too !" you managed to say in a whisper mode .

Getting out of you he crawled to the pillow , holding you close . You rested your head on his chest as he yanked a little tired .

-"You know ..there is a 99% chance that you will get pregnant with my spawn if we keep this up !" he said matter of fact .

-"No duh ! … you are so dense sometimes !" you giggled rolling your eyes .

-"So … you mean you want my baby ?" he asked dumbfounded .

-"Oh …sometimes life is so boring with out a dense genius !" you huffed , turning your back at him , not answering his question , going off to dream land the next second .


End file.
